


What really matters

by actina13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrimbor Has Daddy Issues, Celebrimbor Has Issues, Celebrimbor has the Silmaril, Celebrimbor in Doriath, Celebrimbor in Gondolin, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Gen, Poor Celebrimbor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13
Summary: The political situation in Nargothrond and increasingly tense, the wounds of the battle of Dagor Bragollach are still fresh.  But everything even had a certain balance ... balance broken when a man brings back his problems and his desperate quest, that an elf flees his father to seek his love, that a king wants to pay an old debt and that an old  curse rises from the surface.With all the dramatic events they have experienced and the oath hanging over their minds, the mental health of the two sons of Fëanor is deteriorating more and more.  Especially since Thingol decides to avenge his daughter ... Celegorm has no children ... but he has a nephew.
Relationships: Aredhel & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Celebrimbor | Telperinquar's Family, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Ereinion Gil-galad, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Finduilas Faelivrin, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Gwindor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Huan, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Lúthien Tinúviel, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maedhros | Maitimo, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maeglin | Lómion, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Orodreth | Artaresto, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sauron | Mairon, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sons of Fëanor, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Huan, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maeglin | Lómion, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ce qui compte vraiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089215) by [actina13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13). 



_It burns alive from the inside. He suffered and not only because of his injuries ... the crackling of the flames, the metallic smell mixed with the burnt chair, and especially the screams were just as painful. He had to stop this massacre at all costs !! The energy in the hollow of its main wraps all its Fëa (1) and makes it so hot. As if his blood was on fire. He continues to run in the forest, hitting and stumbling on the roots due to his injuries. And his hand which must be burned! heat white as if to merge with the pulpit ..._

_He was going to die._

_It is true, everything had been done in vain. How could he have hoped for a moment that he had a chance to undo a curse cast by a Valar._

_Despite his elven agility, fatigue and pain eventually make him lose his means. He stumbles and therefore falls to the ground, his face buried in the mud and the remains of trampled leaves._

_He wanted to get up but it was without counting on the mass that kept him on the ground. The elf tries to turn his head and sees a big wolf with cros covered in blood. The animal brings the head closer and its breath smells of rotten flesh. Only fear kept the elf from throwing up, it probably wouldn't be a glorious ending, would it?_

_So he waited for death, looking into the wolf's eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fëa means spirit (this is why Fëanor translates as spirit of fire).


	2. Retirement

_Author:_

The alarm sounded as soon as the messenger sent their message. Noldor's lines were broken, the princes separated and their armies scattered like leaves. Of the two lords of their city, it was Lord Curufin who wrote the message with eloquent and eloquent words. This is probably what scared the city manager the most. The messenger had arrived in a hurry, ignoring the guards, smashing the door, breathless with his shattered armor covered in Orc blood and grime. Don't even give the steward time to say a word, he held out a parchment wrapped in black paste. The messenger refused to be fired, announcing the evacuation of the city:

\- "Order of the Lords of Himlad (1) the city must be evacuated as soon as possible, details are written on the parchment." Said the messenger, trying to lower his voice.

But the steward ordered him to seek treatment and began to read the messenger. The handwriting was of Lord Curufin recognizable and at first glance, smooth, streak-free, in short perfect like many things Curufin does. But the steward came from Valinor and he had long worked for his lords, he had learned to see behind the perfection of the sons of Fëanor. The handwriting, while perfect in many ways, was slanted, very unusual for those familiar with Curufin's calligraphy which is always too precise. The content of the message was also very disturbing, he said he had to fall back as the messenger said. But Curufin's carefully chosen words had been replaced by short sentences that only said the essentials.

_Me Curufin_

_Order the evacuation of the city as soon as this message arrives. Food and weapons should be taken first. The people must be led as far as possible from the battlefield. The Noldors suffered very heavy losses. We will contact you as soon as possible._

And now they were there. The sound of the alarm echoed against the walls of their city. The commotion was present, civilians who went to the battlefield to be sent south with the wounded. The town of Himlad was a small fortress of defense, like the other towns of the sons of Fëanor. It is said that he was there to house the population, the people being divided among the princes, the town of Himlad was sparsely populated. As the Noldors were warriors, only children, wounded and a few adults remained in the city, so after a few hours the Lady of Curufin ordered the steward to lead the population. The Lady of Curufin was a Noldor who had followed her husband into exile with her child. The young prince was old enough to be a horseman, although he did not yet have the experience of his uncles.

...

Several days of walking had passed. Supplies, although scarce, are sufficient to reach the plains of eastern Beleriand. The lady had joined the group of stewards, there were about a hundred people in all. The war horses and most of their soldiers were always in the front line; they were not only slow but also poorly protected. While the Steward was preoccupied with these matters, Lady Curufin was also deep in his thoughts.

_Lady of Curufin (2):_

Curufin wasn't dubbed the wily for nothing, the siege had already brought great victories to the Noldors ... something had happened to make it all wrong. Curufin had written more than the gist and yet he indicated that they had suffered heavy losses ... the quote was more serious than I thought. My husband had avoided giving names, probably so as not to panic the population ... too bad I think about it later! The important thing now is Amrod.

_Author:_

Even when the situation is desperate, we cannot help but hold on to anything that can reassure us. No doubt to allow our brain to concentrate. But sometimes there is nothing to hang on to. This is exactly what happened to the Noldor people that day. Death and flames struck the West and drove people into exile on the long road to Nargothrond ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Himlad is the kingdom of Celegorm and Curufin, they kept the col d'Aglon and lost during the battle.
> 
> In my story, the Noldor people are divided between the princes and I invented a small fortress a little longer along the pass for the people then, which is not on the maps.
> 
> (2) I didn't want to use my ideas for this character in this story because she doesn't have a big role.
> 
> If you go to my other stories, you should only have one chapter that is about 1300 words. So I don't know if the chapters will be regular.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my stories on Wattpad and FanFiction on my account of the same name (actina13).
> 
> Thanks for commenting and giving your opinion! I don't speak English so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> For this story, you must know the geography of Beleriand!
> 
> Last thing: an elf is an adult at the age of 100 normally. But I prefer to write with a fairly young main character so some elves are going to be a little (a lot) younger. It's easier for me to write a character my age, I admit.


End file.
